


[艾默里克+公式光/埃斯蒂尼安]双龙

by Hageru_Kotoba



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Rape, Sleep Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hageru_Kotoba/pseuds/Hageru_Kotoba
Summary: ★艾默里克+公式光/埃斯蒂尼安，含3p，自慰，性幻想，囚禁，嫖娼，睡奸，mob喵和光mob要素，ooc严重，注意避雷★故事发生在龙骑50级职业任务苍天之龙骑士与2.x大师兄初登场的主线邪龙狂啸之间
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood, Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 25





	[艾默里克+公式光/埃斯蒂尼安]双龙

巨龙首营地的会议室前一位库尔札斯少见的中原男子来回踌躇，良久他似乎终于下定决心，示意卫兵领他前往会议室。  
“如果在能力范围内，我将乐意效劳，冒险者阁下。”  
尽管艾默里克豪爽地答应，但男子仍显得有些犹豫，“希望您能帮忙寻找龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安，而且……最好是在完全保密的情况下。”  
共同目睹埃斯蒂尼安化身黑影消失在钢卫塔后，雅伯利克告知冒险者必须尽快找到埃斯尼蒂安。他担心受邪龙蛊惑的弟子一旦被异端审查者发现，不仅将永远失去龙骑士的地位，甚至面临锒铛入狱的风险，不仅如此如果落入同邪龙联手的异端者手中也凶多吉少。光之战士答应了师傅的请求，但他知道这并非念及他与雅伯利克的师徒之情抑或师兄弟间的手足之情。他与埃斯蒂尼安仅数面之缘，一见面便被师兄突如其来的共同讨伐尼德霍格的提议弄得措手不及，来不及寒暄与自我介绍，下次再见面之时俊冷的龙骑士已然映衬着龙族的不祥黑影。光之战士不得不承认，接下雅伯利克的委托多少带着私心成分。一见面就强行要求素未谋面的陌生人帮忙讨伐盘踞千年的邪龙，虽然对常年的冒险者来说强人所难的委托已经是家常便饭，但就人之常情来讲多少会有些不快，可他并不讨厌这位特立独行的大师兄。自双龙邂逅，埃斯蒂尼安屹立于巨石丘的身姿始终难以从心中抹去，他饶有兴味地抚摸从前辈龙骑士们那里得到的与师兄同款的秘银铠甲，放任浸渍的龙血魔力裹挟着难以言喻的躁动涌入全身，渴求着与苍天龙骑的下次相遇。  
尽管雅伯利克再三强调不能将此事泄露给他人，但仅凭两人在广袤的中央高地寻找一位精灵无异于大海捞针，更何况这还是精锐部队的首席精灵。雅伯利克将赌注压在了龙骑与龙眼微妙的联系上，他相信既然同为苍天龙骑，两者之间必定存在心灵感应。但说实话，光之战士除了铠甲下亢奋的龙种魔力外什么都感觉不到。距埃斯蒂尼安失踪已经过了好几天，师徒俩仍是线索全无，冒险者意识到现在必须争分夺秒，寻求外界的帮助了。适逢异端者骚乱，在拂晓的牵线下，冒险者结识了皇都特使艾默里克，从露琪亚那里了解到神殿骑士团的组织结构后，他心中有了合适的人选。

一听到龙骑的名字艾默里克连忙询问冒险者埃斯蒂尼安是不是又捅了什么篓子。很显然，骑士总长与苍天龙骑交情不浅，冒险者庆幸自己下对了赌注，不过顾虑到师兄的安危他隐瞒了钢卫塔一事，只是告诉艾默里克他从埃斯蒂尼安的师傅雅伯利克接到了寻人委托，并表示事关紧要，恳请艾默里克不要对外声张。拂晓的协助在先，艾默里克放下了疑问答应了光之战士奇怪的请求，指示副官安排信赖的少量精锐成员在中央高地开展地毯式搜索，谨小慎微的总长并未泄露搜索对象是伊修加德无人不晓的现任苍天龙骑，仅仅点名某位身份不明的龙骑士。这边光之战士与雅伯利克也没停下，继续沿着消失的方向寻找蛛丝马迹。  
一夜无果的冒险者回到巨龙首营地。午夜的要塞早已陷入沉睡，星星点点的营地篝火灼灼跳动，环绕着些许空中飘絮的火屑成为雪原里的光源。光之战士借着微弱的灯火与守夜的士兵打完招呼，便一头扎进了奥尔什方为他准备的房间。伙伴们早已睡去，没有帮手的光之战士只好自己想办法脱下带刺铠甲。带刺毛熊手舞足蹈好一阵子，才摸索到头盔背后的隐藏机关。摘下头盔的瞬间冒险者不自觉地晃晃脑袋，碎发间的热汗遇到雪原的寒冷空间顷刻间凝结成雾气萦绕在肩头，在跳动的煤油灯下显得意外诱人。光之战士自然不会理会房间里的氛围，对他来说当务之急是该怎么卸下剩余部件。真不知道那些龙骑士士怎么套进扎人的铠甲里的，他戏谑般地媷了一把手臂上的尖刺。不过这种事情也不好意思向师兄师姐们开口，他自嘲地笑了笑，思绪不自觉地又飘到了大师兄那边。那个人独来独往到底是怎么脱下铠甲的呢？光之战士闭上眼睛，想象一脸不食人间烟火的臭屁师兄如何脱下恼人的贴身盔甲，但脑海中并未浮现他方才那般狼狈模样，却勾勒出埃斯蒂尼安裸露的肌肉贴合秘银紧身内衬。龙骑的健美身姿在光之战士的脑海中不断放大，他无法停止幻想精灵引以为傲的凝脂肌肤如何分泌一层薄汗，浸透盔甲的绀色内衬，浮上来的热气仿佛散播着精灵若有若无的特殊汗味。布满尖刺似乎时刻警告生人勿近的腾龙铠甲下却蹿动着一具火热肉体，与库尔札斯高地禁欲气质的奇妙组合无疑让来自中原的冒险者更加热情高涨。光咽了咽口水，在万籁寂静的雪原之夜显得格外清脆，男子勃发的情欲随着喉结上下移动的韵律沿血脉蔓延至指尖，直抵太阳穴的酥麻感将他拉回现实。当光之战士意识到对埃斯蒂尼安的遐想早已超出普通师兄弟情的范畴时，鸡儿已经硬了。

真该死，怎么在这种时候。光轻声咒骂不受控制的分身。在外漂泊多年自然对偶发性事处理得轻车熟路，本身冒险者这一危险职业，在充斥着铁锈血味与腐臭尸臭的厮杀中分泌大量肾上腺素，让他们比普通人更容易产生类似于快感的激昂情绪。光之战士承认，自己算得上是欲望较多那一类，在城镇留宿时没少带暗巷里的女人去插满情色小纸片的破败旅馆里解决生理问题，又或在野外露营时通常对着营火打个露天炮再沉沉睡去第二天保证精神抖擞。然而现在委托在身可不能像以往那样大干一场再睡到日上三竿。奇怪的是，跟着雅伯里克踏遍大半个中央高地，零碎时间又协助拂晓监视异端者的动向，忙了一整天的他此时却丝毫不觉得疲惫。异常的亢奋将困意抛到九霄云外，包裹着全身的龙血仿佛收到情绪的信号开始沸腾起来，比一口气喝下十瓶爆发药更具侵略性。无从思考异样的兴奋从何而来，脑海里的声音教唆着他遵从身体最原初的本能，明明处于极度清醒的他，在面对奇怪的亢奋却轻飘飘地无法进行任何思考，来不及反抗便被突如其来的性欲牵着鼻子走了。不过逐渐抬头的分身撞上冷冰冰的护裆可不好受。龙骑士的铠甲皆量身定制，金属紧贴身体曲线，就连裆部设立也并未考虑到完全勃起的大小。狭小空间容纳不了膨胀的分身，光之战士只觉得一堵墙压得下半身透不过气来，在情欲的刺激下快要被一股又一股的热浪逼疯。他发疯似得摸索着裤腿的暗扣，连踹带蹬交替踢腿试图甩下脚部的“镣铐”，半勃的阴茎跳了出来，象征着主人旺盛精力般颤动不已，蓬勃而出的情欲即使接触到深夜冷空气未减半分。理智被冲动折磨到所剩无几，光之战士完全顾不了上半身的铠甲，就这样，以身着龙骑士神圣胸甲下半身一丝不挂这样滑稽的姿势撸动起来。  
胀痛的得到缓解后，光之战士长舒一口气，轻微的呻吟声从嘴边漏了出来，“嗯……哈……”  
这还是他第一次带着手套给自己撸管，火热的阴茎碰触到冰冷的铠甲，一阵催人颤抖的甜蜜酥麻过后便是刺痛涌上心头。幸好进屋已经过了好一阵子，手铠沾染上屋内和主人的热度，要是刚进门的铠甲，恐怕欲望尚未释放他的宝贝命根便黏在冷冰冰的金属块上了。  
适当的疼痛反而给予光之战士更多快感。随着上下撸动的节奏回归正常，他的呼吸变得平缓，热浪般地情欲渐渐褪下给了他稍微喘息的机会。光闭上眼睛他肆无忌惮地想象埃斯蒂尼安的裸体，龙骑士代代相传的正义之心早已被抛到脑后，他现在只想扑上去恨恨揉搓一把他的阴茎，看看总是摆着一张臭脸的大师兄会露出怎样可爱的表情。  
尽管第一次带着手套撸管留下了不错的回忆，可这点刺激仍然不够。趁着性欲得到缓解，光之战士三下五除二便剥掉手甲，重获自由的右手快速伸展完关节，又转而继续对着自己阴茎重新撸动起来，这一次倒是熟稔了不少。  
说实话普通的撸管姿势并不能带给他多少高潮，他更享受疼痛带给他的快乐。上下撸动之余光的食指轻柔地爬上龟头，忽然用力对准马眼摁下，痛觉裹挟着快感瞬间在头部炸裂开来，接下来食指又转而绕着马眼四周嫩肉描摹圆圈，为接下来的玩法做好准备。平时他会随身携带操弄尿道的道具，高潮来结束自慰。可偏偏这次事态紧急，光之战士没有时间收拾那些奇奇怪怪的小玩意儿。  
无奈之下，他只好手中加大力道，想象师兄就在眼前和他一道操弄因情欲失去控制的下身。不久，伴随着低沉的嘶吼，一股白浊从双腿之间飞溅而出。随着欲望的消解，此前不见踪影的困意倦意顿时席卷全身，光之战士一头扎进枕头便陷入沉睡之中。

第二天光几乎是从落枕的酸痛中清醒过来的，昨晚睡得太快连铠甲都来不及卸下，背后几根尖刺扎进被褥过了一晚。  
不过更让他头疼的是屋内一片狼藉，龙骑的铠甲散落一地，事后没处理的精液凝结成块粘在被褥上。更糟糕的是，借着日光他才发觉精液竟然喷到了头盔上。  
幸好今天奥尔什方没叫他起床，不然英雄阁下可就节操不保。光之战士迅速处理完案发现场，趁着没人鬼鬼祟祟踱到水槽里冲洗头盔，担心留下什么精斑被人察觉。  
处理完毕后，松了一口气的光之战士还得顶着个黑眼圈去见师傅。前一晚莫名其妙被性欲冲昏了头，而幻想对象竟然还是自己的师兄，别说埃斯蒂尼安，光觉得自己已经没脸见师傅雅伯里克了。毫不知情的雅伯里克自然没有发觉光之战士复杂的表情之下有什么深意，他还以为弟子泄了气，一路上不停拍打冒险者肩膀安抚他，甚至还跟他讲起埃斯蒂尼安小时候的糗事缓和气氛。一路上强迫自己不再想起大师兄这才能腆着脸皮见师傅，可雅伯里克偏偏又让光回忆起昨晚的一时冲动，光实在羞愧难当，恨不得冒一句：师傅，咱能别提大师兄了吗？  
光最终还是咽下了这句话，找了个借口赶紧和师傅分开行动。和男人做这种事以前并不是没有过，不过仅仅因为性幻想对象是熟人而产生如此强烈的负罪感这还是头一次。光回忆起成为冒险者之初曾经在白玉小巷找过男人，仅仅是因为手头不太宽裕想省下姑娘的避孕套钱罢了。  
周边人迹寥寥的木质平房村落让光又飘回乌尔达哈的那个下午。光一直觉得这次经历还不赖，对方是个相当有经验的猫男。廉价小旅馆的霉臭味，咯吱咯吱的摇床声，散落一地的情色小卡片，刺鼻的劣质香水，夸张的娇嗔，尚未成名的英雄通常如此度过情欲袭来的夜晚。  
附近是占星台东部的小村落，从一片祥和的氛围来看不像是被邪龙迷惑的龙骑士造访过，光继续只身往东。  
回忆起真枪实干的春宵一夜尚未让光产生任何反应，为什么昨晚仅仅联想到埃斯蒂尼安脱盔甲便控制不住自己开始自慰。冷静下来的光突然意识到不对劲的一点，奇怪的是现在脑海中浮现出大师兄的身影也并未有什么变化。难道真的只是巧合？可是前一晚的异常亢奋回想起却让光脊背发凉，而如今清醒过来的他，注意到除了凭空勃起的性欲，还感受到龙血之力蠢蠢欲动，这一切实在太过蹊跷。  
当光搜索完通向摩杜纳的道路后已是下午，又是一日无果的光一边探路一边规划接下来的行程，当他回过神来时发现自己又硬了。  
光可不想大白天地在马路上自慰，他赶紧摘下头盔甩了甩头，试图用库尔扎斯刺骨的寒风让他清醒过来。可事与愿违，寒风不仅没能让阴茎安静下来，与下半身涌上来的热潮一同在脑内炸裂开来，冲破理智的最后一道防线。光屏住呼吸，拼命保持理性压制住昏昏沉沉的欲望，可右手已经不自觉地伸向裤裆。  
光只好左边提着头盔，右手抓捏裆部缓解痛苦的情欲，俯下身子挡住尴尬的自慰行为，用仅剩的理智张往四周寻找落脚点。  
然而光所在位置是库尔札斯河下流的冲积平原，四下一马平川，别说山洞，连树林都在几千米开外。光暴露在偌大的白色平原之下没有任何藏身之处，就在绝望之际他发现前方有个小桥，桥洞应该是个不错的隐匿地。  
当光褪下裤子掏出分身，整个龟头已经沾满了黏腻的液体。闭上眼睛，手指中指并用夹着阴茎狠狠来了一炮。  
幸好在失去理智前找到了这里，光仍然对冲昏了头的性欲心有余悸，要是真在雪原里不顾一切脱下裤子来一炮，估计第二天一定会登上秘银之眼头条——英雄阁下的秘密嗜好？揭秘库尔札斯中央高地的露天情事……  
对于一个不得不野外自慰的人来说，桥洞真是个绝佳的隐秘地点，库尔札斯河的潺潺溪水盖住了不经意间流露的甜腻呻吟。前段时间，朋友还在这里躲避帝国追兵，而现在自己却利用这里发泄性欲。  
这真是糟透了。光反感不受控制的自己，却停不了上下撸动。中央高地特有的刺骨寒风对往来旅人是一件头疼之事，此时对于桥下的秘密手冲者来说，寒风吹拂着阴茎止不住地打颤却更让他高潮迭起。而桥上来来往往的车水马龙声，丝毫没有打断秘密的情趣，反而顺应了桥下人寻求刺激的渴望。过路的旅人谁也不会想到平常无奇的谈话声下，一位小可爱正躲在暗处哆嗦着射精呢。逐渐从白浊变成透明的精液顺着手指滴落，溶于溪流，不见踪影。  
“埃……斯蒂尼安……我……嗯嗯……哈”  
“见鬼……我真想上了你……”

疯狂的自慰持续了整个下午，光被除了哼唧师兄的名字，手里止不住地快速抽中，什么也干不了。站在桥下自慰三个小时已经让他精疲力尽，当性欲褪下光扶着桥洞大口喘着粗气，用冻得通红的手指将软趴趴的阴茎塞进精液已经凝成冰碴子的裤裆。  
当光从桥洞走出来时，四周已经夜幕降临。在雪国直接露宿可是会要了人名，可他走得太远已经来不及回到巨龙首营地。光决定沿着巨龙首的方向寻找村落的木屋过夜。  
今晚的天气不像昨日那般晴朗，纷纷扬扬的小雪越下越大，光之战士加快步伐祈祷能早点回到上午经过的村落。所幸的是，没过多久映入眼帘的灯火宣告光回到了安全地带。光本可敲开居民借宿一晚，说不定遇上热情的主人还会给他沏一杯伊修加德奶茶暖暖身子。可光鬼使神差地换了个方向，不可名状的力量驱动着他穿着村落，朝着无人的黑暗前进。该死的性欲又涌了上来，这下彻底断了冒险者借宿农家的想法——总不能当着主人的面自慰吧？  
此时的光正在暴风雪夜漫无目的地游走，失去了落脚点的他任由自己的双腿行动，毕竟在大雪中光压抑性欲就耗费了他太多精力，无从思考现在该何去何从。不知又过了多久，暴风雪似乎小了下来，冒险者终于能看清前面，一栋守林人用的木屋，这才想起上午还经过此地。  
光庆幸十二神没有抛弃自己，顾不上胯间的肿痛，光大步来到木屋外。上午路过此处时还确认过木屋内有没有埃斯蒂尼安，不过当时门上了锁，光绕了一圈并没有强行突入的痕迹，于是认定埃斯蒂尼安没有进去，又转而前往下一个目的地。奇怪的是，当光来到门前发现锁已经没了。  
理智不断催促着自己推门而入，只要轻轻用力就不必回到暴雪肆虐的午夜四处流浪。可光却犹豫了，触碰门的瞬间全身汗毛竖起，本能告诉他不要这样做，仿佛一推开门就会落入永劫不复之深渊。仿佛察觉到光的迟疑，胯下的胀痛愈发严重，身后的风雪加大呼啸，似乎一切都在等待光推门而入的瞬间。  
这太奇怪了，仿佛有人安排他来到此地。不过除了在此留宿，光别无选择。他闭上眼睛，用尽全身力气推开柴门。什么也没有发生，只有一股奇怪的腥臭气味扑面而来，光没有多想，仅仅是当作屋内木头腐烂散发的霉味，于是踏入屋内合上房门。  
当他关上门的瞬间，暴风雪停了，雪片与狂风顷刻间消失在夜空中，云开雾散，仿佛刚才的一切都没有发生过。  
他转过身去，透过窗户的月光正好照亮了不足二十平的小木屋。

光终于明白为什么他下意识想要逃离这个地方。

埃斯蒂尼安赤身裸体被捆在床上，身下正含着男人的阴茎。他身后的男人并没有因为不速之客的造访停下臀部的律动。  
光当然知道这张脸正是神殿骑士团总长艾默里克，尽管他现在一丝不挂，眯着眼睛意味深长地盯着自己。

误闯师兄与朋友的性爱现场让身经百战的冒险者也忘了该如何反应，只得呆滞地原地不动，不知所措。 光之战士很快发现埃斯蒂尼安有点不对劲，他似乎睡着了，因为无论艾默里克怎么顶入，他也没有半点反应。

“这是怎么回事？天哪，我竟然会拜托你帮忙你寻找埃斯蒂尼安！所以难怪我和雅伯里克找不到人。”  
“请别误会，我也是因为你的请求才得知他失踪的消息。感谢您的情报，埃斯蒂尼安似乎被异端者抓住了。真奇怪，以他的身手不应该会被一帮乌合之众捉住。”  
“当我们赶到异端者基地，他已经被操得不省人事，于是我就把他带回来了。你向我隐瞒了重要的事，对吧？”  
“……”  
“至于同行的骑士，他们将永远不能告诉别人当天的所见所闻。没办法，我必须保护我的挚友。如果被龙眼迷惑，私通异端者一事传到了皇都，异端审问官很有可能当即判处死刑。”  
“这难道就是您指的保护？”光用下巴指了指两人的交合处，即使面对光之战士鄙夷的视线，艾默里克仍然不慌不慢地朝挚友体内抽插，发出淫靡的水声。  
“我知道你的事，你是第二位苍天龙骑。难道雅伯里克没有告诉过你吗？龙之力与性欲类似，所以龙骑士们必须定期发泄。而他唯一的性伴侣，是我。”如同在宣誓主权，艾默里克说这话时突然顶入后穴，即使隔着一段距离，光也能看见埃斯蒂尼安的小腹被草得轻微隆起。  
他知道艾默里克作为沟通伊修加德与外界的特使，必定会定期返回伊修加德圣座述职。特殊时期的流动职位给了他金屋藏娇绝佳的掩护理由，没有人会想到骑士长大人离开营地不是前去追查异端者的行踪，也不是回到教皇厅接受命令，仅仅只是私会被囚禁的龙骑爱人。  
艾默里克将阴茎拔出，精液不断从穴口流出，在睾丸下聚集成一摊白浊，早就听说精灵能持续射精，不过亲眼见证之后仍然让人族冒险者叹为观止。  
“没办法，我可不想让埃斯蒂尼安的肚子装满异端者的精液。你应该明白，我这是为了挚友的……贞洁。作为苍天龙骑，他不能留下任何异端者的痕迹，只有哈罗尼信徒的精液能洗刷罪恶。”  
光之战士没有理会艾默里克的辩护，而是全神贯注应对胯下的小帐篷，否则他一听到“贞洁”两个字就会当场对艾默里克翻白眼。真搞不懂宗教城邦的规矩，他想。胯下传来的疼痛愈发清晰，这才反应过来他已经憋了半个晚上。推门的瞬间淫靡的光景带给他的错愕让他暂时忘却下身，可如今惊诧褪去，师兄吞吐阴茎的场景引诱着男人丢掉仅存的理智。  
他真美，哪怕双手被反绑在背后，肚子上布满狂欢后遗留的银丝。光并不知道埃斯蒂尼安长什么样，毕竟铁桶龙骑从来不露出任何破绽。精灵禁闭双眸失神地躺在废弃小屋的肮脏床褥上，丝毫不见以往高高在上的模样，他还是一眼认出这就是他苦苦寻觅的大师兄。本就抱有劣情的师弟亲眼看见性幻想对象的师兄被操弄怎么能不心动。胯下肿胀的分身不停催促着光插入眼下昏迷男人噗嗤着精液的后穴，光不动声色地强忍欲望，希望内心的动摇不被另一个精灵察觉。  
“我很好奇你是怎么找到这里的？”  
艾默里克从床下跳了下来，胯下巨物随着脚步摇摇晃晃，啪嗒啪嗒滴着精液。尽管光努力转移注意力，可他的目光仍然被巨物吸引。该死，精灵的阴茎怎么那么大，光觉得自己已经输了。  
“巧合而已。我被暴风雪困住了，想找个歇脚点。”光试图转移注意力。  
“暴风雪？你在开玩笑吗，我可没见到什么暴风雪。”  
“是你做得太忘情了吧……”  
艾默里克没有继续和光争执屋外的天气，而是做了一件让光瞠目结舌的事——蹲下去帮光解开裤带，含了进去。  
“唔……你早就看硬了吧？”  
一口气顶入喉咙后，艾默里克又吐了出来，顶在唇上温啾啾放出几个轻吻。随后艾默里克张开嘴，先是用舌头包裹住龟头。濡湿柔软的触感让冒险者深吸一口气，不给人男喘息机会，艾默里克立刻把整根阴茎吸入嘴里。冒险者显然被总长娴熟的口技搞得缴械投降放弃挣扎，而习惯了精灵粗细的艾默里克觉得人族的阳物太小，吮吸精液的同时甚至还有用舌头轻舐包皮沟壑的余裕。

“艾默里克！你在干什么！”自己的分身竟然被认识不久的伊修加德政要含在嘴里，光之战士已经完全搞不清楚状况了。  
吐出阴茎的间隙，总长向茫然的冒险者表露自己想法，不过话还没说完又凑了上去一口含住，“我干了他一整天也没让他醒过来，如果是同为苍天龙骑的你唔……哈，应该会不一样吧？”  
“……”光想起了雅伯里克所说的苍天龙骑之间的羁绊，如果埃斯蒂尼安被干他也有感觉的话，那这两天莫名其妙的性欲就说得通了。  
见光没有反应，艾默里克认为他默认了自己的说辞，于是更加卖力地加大口里的速度。精灵两鬓的黑发沾染上透明的银丝，任由精液低落在胸间。说实话自慰了一个下午的光觉得自己没多少库存了，但是被艾默里克一挑逗又释放出不少精水。  
“啊哈……真稀啊。难道是站在外面对着埃斯蒂尼安撸了一晚上，英雄阁下？”  
“我才没有，都说了我是过来躲雪的。”  
“希望如此。”  
精灵的舌头比人族稍长，凭借长度优势精灵能轻而易举地在吮吸龟头同时用舌尖挑逗环沟。光的呼吸越来越急促，本就强忍欲望的他被总长娴熟的口技一点点突破理智的防线。满脸惊愕的光如今眼神迷离，配合身下精灵的节奏开始扭动自己的臀部。  
见光变被动为主动，艾默里克迟疑了一下，随机被光捉住了弱点，光抓着艾默里克头发强迫他加快速度。来不及下咽的精液顺着舌头滴了下来，哈喇子混杂着精水流满了精灵的下巴，在月光下亮晶晶的。逐渐占了上风的光以征服者的姿态顶入深处，突如其来的干呕冲动占据艾默里克的头颅，然而含着阳具的他并不能缓解深喉带来的窒息感，跟随光的律动翻起白眼。余光瞟到了光的得意模样，他现在有点后悔自己小瞧了人族的能力。  
“哈……嗯嗯……神雕骑士团的总长……竟然给不知道哪里冒出来的冒险者口交……”  
“唔……英雄阁下才是……哈唔……竟然赏脸光临寒舍……”  
艾默里克似乎并不愿意在性爱中提及自己职位。仿佛是故意报复不合时宜的对话，他将阳物吐了出来。离开温热口腔的阴茎一受寒风刺激不小心泄了出来，不偏不倚射到了总长大人的脸上。  
“……”  
“……”  
光正想道歉，艾默里克突然站起来，凑到光前面附身一个深吻。精液的腥味在冒险者的口中尚未弥漫开来，濡湿的舌头便强行撬开光的牙齿探了进来，肆无忌惮地冲撞一翻。光下意识想要推开，可高一截的精灵骑士迅速锁住他的肩膀，令他动弹不得。无法推开的光只好任由骑士在口里掠夺，无处安放的双手顺着脊梁摸索到艾默里克的屁股，故意使坏地掐了几下。  
见光停止挣扎，艾默里克空出双手转而解开龙骑士的铠甲。从熟练程度来看估计没少帮埃斯蒂尼安解过，光有些不爽。现在屋内的三个人都坦诚相待了。艾默里克保持着右手上下揉搓冒险者阴茎，左手挽着冒险者蝴蝶骨的姿势将光往床上引。  
艾默里克一个灵活的转身落在埃斯蒂尼安脚边，轻抚冒险者的乳头邀请他跨坐上来。半勃的阴茎相抵又重新抬头，艾默里克索性一只手握住两根阴茎套弄起来。忘乎所以的唇舌交绕令冒险者晕乎乎的，直到双方快要窒息绵长的深吻这才停下，留下缕缕银涟藕断丝连。  
“别让我们的睡美人等久了。”  
艾默里克把光抱到床上后，转身从背后抱住埃斯蒂尼安，小心翼翼地将臀部抬高，将穴口对准冒险者的阳物。从光之战士的角度，睡美人的绝景正好一览无遗，蜜穴略微红肿，隐约能看到边缘的肉壁，看来不需要润滑也能长驱直入。艾默里克握着光的分身抵住埃斯蒂尼安的穴口，示意他进入。  
“我听说同性性行为在伊修加德正教里……”  
艾默里克打断了光，“没错，的确手淫和同性性行为违背教义，但是人们只是表面虔诚罢了。宗教不过是维系被战争折磨千年即将分崩离析的伊修加德的幌子罢了，正教越是严苛越是说明自上而下对教义的颠覆。几乎每个贵族为了不留下私生子私底下都在豢养同性情人，这在皇都已经是公开的秘密了。”  
“所以，埃斯蒂尼安只是总骑士长的情人？”  
“不。我和他……我告诉过你，我是他唯一的性伴侣，当然他也是我的唯一。”  
“可是现在不是了。”  
“冒险者，我允许你上他并不是因为我有什么特殊性癖。他一定是在精神层面上与尼德霍格搏斗，现在除了你没有别人能帮他摆脱龙眼的控制。只有你，另一个苍天龙骑，才能压制住龙眼的力量。”  
“可是谁能对自己的师兄做这种事？我跟他的关系可和你不一样。”  
“事到如今收起你虚伪的道德吧，英雄阁下。如果不对他抱有情欲你早就离开了，何必等到你射进我口里才说这种话。”  
“……”  
还好艾默里克不知道自己冰天雪地里叫着埃斯蒂尼安的名字自慰三小时……  
见光沉默，艾默里克语气变得冰冷：“难道事前准备不够充分，还是说跟我口交已经让你射不出来了，就这点能耐吗？英，雄，阁，下。”  
明知艾默里克故意激将，光还是顺着他的意思蹭了蹭师兄的穴口。此前自慰幻想对象就在跟前，他却分不清对埃斯蒂尼安的情欲到底是龙眼捣的鬼还是自己本身就动了情。一皱眉，光狠下心来朝着师兄顶入，艾默里克残留的精液起到了润滑作用穴口非常顺利地吃下了龟头。  
“我很期待你的实力，别让我和埃斯蒂尼安失望。”  
见光卸下防线，艾默里克留下一句话便爬到了床头，正坐在埃斯蒂尼安前面，低下头温柔地帮爱人整理头发。眼前同性情人爱抚的光景让男人沉醉，他不得不感叹他俩的确很般配，如果沉睡的精灵后穴没有插着自己的阳具的话。箭在弦上，无论理智上答应艾默里克还是欲望上对埃斯蒂尼安的渴求都让光没有退路，他屏住呼吸缓缓深入，余光却瞄到艾默里克停下了爱抚，抬起埃斯蒂尼安的头让他吞下自己的阳物。  
在触底的刹那，他再一次感受到两人邂逅时皮肤下涌动的异种之血。在龙之力的刺激下，先前显得有些犹豫的表情已经不见踪影，甘愿受龙之力驱使的他再次品尝到龙血带来的甜腻催情作用，什么都不去思考任由下身无情打桩。光狠狠地掐住埃斯蒂尼安的腰，抽插间隙猛地拍打他的屁股，嘴里含含糊糊说着以前在白玉小巷厮混时学来的下流情话，在精灵无垢的皮肤留下龙爪般的痕迹。  
原本安静的埃斯蒂尼安突然醒了过来，猛地抬头吐出了唇舌包裹的阳物，嘶吼着开始挣扎，周身散发着不详的黑色以太。所幸艾默里克提前绑住了埃斯蒂尼安的双手，长时间后入使他下半身酥麻使不上力，龙骑的挣扎在两人看来不过是更能挑起征服欲的小打小闹罢了。  
仿佛骑在身下的不是精灵而是一头巨龙，巨大的反差让光之战士情欲愈发高涨。艾默里克抬起埃斯蒂尼安的身子靠在自己的肩膀上，双手抚上爱人的胸肌揉捏乳头加快刺激。  
“他醒过来了吗？”  
“不看样子只是对你插入有了反应。看来我的推测没错，别停下干到他完全醒过来为止。”  
屋内回荡着啪嗒啪嗒的淫靡水声与半龙半人的嘶吼，最终一股白浊射进了埃斯蒂尼安的身体内。  
“差不多了，那我也进来吧。”  
“不会……玩坏吧？”  
“我会小心的。”  
长时间被插使得埃斯蒂尼安的后穴轻易地吞下了挚友的手指，随后艾默里克又加入两根，按压后壁试图帮他扩张。艾默里克发现扩张有些多余，被异端者玩弄又吞下一整天自己的阴茎似乎让他松了不少。  
一回忆起挚友被异端者轮奸的事总长显得有些不快，原本顾及到挚友手法温柔地他变得粗暴起来，摩挲着光的阴茎一口气直接顶入肠壁。破败的雪原小屋内，三个人融为一体。  
“好了，我们可以开始动了。”

从会议室出来的阿尔菲诺正好对上刚回营地的光之战士，“你终于回来了，快三天没见着你，是有什么棘手的委托吗？”几天不见友人的阿尔菲诺赶紧上前嘘寒问暖。  
魂不守舍的光打了个激灵，哪里好意思与未成年的伙伴抱怨这几天的遭遇。  
“……算是吧。龙骑士团那边接到的委托，忙活了几天总算解决了。”  
“是吗，既然解决了那就太好了。对了艾默里克阁下在召集我们，他似乎想向我们介绍一个人。”  
这个人该不会是……  
凌晨正在抽插的光见埃斯蒂尼安快要清醒过来，赶紧拔了出来三下五除二套上铠甲跑了，他无法想象大师兄一觉醒来发现自己正吞着师弟的阴茎会有怎样的反应。  
不过逃得了一时逃不了一世，他知道迟早要与师兄见面，现在逃走只会让阿尔菲诺和奥尔什方生疑，只能硬着头皮跟着他俩进会议室。

一进门首先是阿尔菲诺与艾默里克礼貌的寒暄。光不得不佩服艾默里克不愧是皇都的大政治家，装得跟没事人一样。  
结束了外交辞令后，艾默里克直捣正题，“我有一个人要介绍你们认识，请进。”  
一个全身覆盖着漆黑尖刺的男人踏入房间。  
“他是苍天之龙骑士埃斯蒂尼安，我的老朋友了。”  
一旁小小的阿尔菲诺似乎对这身行头有很兴趣，睁大亮闪闪的眼睛问：“龙骑士？也就是屠龙之人？”  
艾默里克见拂晓特使也被友人的特质吸引，便没完没了地赞美起来：“龙骑士乃是库尔札斯地区自古流传的战士之名。埃斯蒂尼安则是获得了龙之力的特别的龙骑士。他的力量之大，甚至能够只身与群龙较量。”  
“……闲话就到这里吧，艾默里克。”埃斯蒂尼安并不喜欢一提起自己就变得莫名兴奋的友人夸张的赞美，转向光之战士，“好久不见，苍天之龙骑士，现在的我，已经染上了尼德霍格的血……不过我今天并不是与你来战斗的。”  
从埃斯蒂尼安踏入房间起，光之战士的心就悬到了嗓子眼儿，不断试探师兄有没有察觉到第三个人就是自己。在与拂晓商议期间，埃斯蒂尼安并没有什么异常，看起来并不记得这些天发生的事。光心里的大石头逐渐放下，笃定师兄没有记忆，毕竟在他清醒过来时，自己并不在师兄身边，而且离开之前他再三威胁艾默里克别把自己说出来。  
谈判结束，拂晓和伊修加德特使达成共识，光之战士紧绷的表情也变得舒缓起来。  
埃斯蒂尼安并不喜欢外交会议的繁文缛节，还未等会议结束，他便要求离开。  
经过光之战士身边，埃斯蒂尼安短暂驻足，低声呢喃一句便消失在风雪中，留下瞳孔放大的师弟呆滞在原地。

“同是被龙魅惑之人，我们逃不过相吸的命运。”


End file.
